Those who are interested in hunting, be it by bow or by gun, find that the means to support these weapons within their vehicles are relegated to using what can be basically called just simply U-shaped hangers which are mounted on the rear windows of their trucks primarily. For those hunters who use the offroad automotive vehicles normally referred to as ATV or all-terrain vehicles or motorcycles, there has not been a means for carrying a weapon such as bow or a gun on the vehicle while they are traversing the terrain in which they hope to accomplish the hunt.